rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Should I? (song)
Should I? is a song by the Barbadian recording artist Rihanna featuring J-Status, is the fourteen track from her debut studio album Music of the Sun (2005). It's a bonus track of the UK and Japanese version. The song was written by Rogers, Sturken, J-Status. Lyrics Boy you standin real close to me Tell me now what its gunna be You like what you see But lovin don't come easily Now you're whipserin in my ear All the things that I wanna hear Let me make it very clear Words are not enough for me Did you think that you could smile and steal my heart away? Can't deny I like your style But it dont just work that way Oooh I'm kinda feelin you right now You keep me standin tight now It's gettin hard to fight now Still I wonder when should I Oooh You know they're playin my song now You know you're turnin me on now The feelings gettin strong now Still I wonder when should I Back n forth Baby round n round So high that I cant come down It's to late to turn back now Still I'm scared to loose control Feel the heat burnin like the sun Feel the beat as we move as one Don't stop till the night is done Hold me close boy Don't let go Still I got to know if this is real or just a dream Because in the mornin my true love is what I wanna see Oooh I'm kinda feelin you right now You keep me standin tight now It's gettin hard to fight now Still I wonder when should I Oooh You know they're playin my song now You know you're turnin me on now The feelings gettin strong now Still I wonder when should IIIIIIIIIIIII Ima need ya body so me cant wait no longa Hafa get ya body gal you me hafa conqua So put it up ca me na gon pet it up A girl like you does make a man feel like he ina love Dis is not a fantasy dis is not a dream G she checkin a is me there upon da scene Gal truc out and wine to de beat Let me stop put it pon her cause she a get it real deep Did you think that you could smile and steal my heart away? Can't deny I like your style But it dont just work that way Oooh I'm kinda feelin you right now You keep me standin tight now It's gettin hard to fight now Still I wonder when should I Ooohhh You know they're playin my song now You know you're turnin me on now The feelings gettin' strong now Still I wonder when should I Oooh I'm kinda feelin you right now You keep me standin tight now It's gettin hard to fight now Still I wonder when should I Ooohhh You know they're playin my song now You know you're turnin me on now The feelings gettin strong now Still I wonder when should I You know they're playin my song now You know you're turnin me on now The feelings gettin strong now Still I wonder when should I Category:Songs Category:Songs from Music of the Sun Category:Bonus Tracks